


Tanaka Gundam's Love Hotel Event

by InfernoMerrick



Series: SDR2 Love Hotel Events [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernoMerrick/pseuds/InfernoMerrick
Summary: I couldn't make Gundam so over the top like in the games, so I settled for this. lol For some reason, my Love Hotel stories are always very short, sorry about that.





	Tanaka Gundam's Love Hotel Event

This place again. The tacky furniture, the artifacts in the walls gave it away: I'm stuck in a love hotel, and there's a different person every time I come here. Who is it this time?

"..."

"..."

"Hehehe, so you finally accepted my invitation?"

"Y-Yeah." Invitation to what exactly? I don't think I have to ask.

"Even with the combined powers of my Dark Devas of Destruction and the energy of the dark realm flowing through my veins, this would have turned into a futile endeavour without your help."

"Okay."

"I normally wouldn't ask a human for help... but the forbidden eye has adviced me and you are the chosen one, Hinata Hajime!"

"Chosen for what?"

"Now! Come to me! Let us depart this Earthly realm and trascend the barriers of space!"

"What do I do?"

"Hahahaha. Take my hand, human! And we shall recite the forbidden words to create a circle that shall encompass the dark realm's power!"

We make a circle with our hands. His hands are soft, despite working a lot with animals. He looks at my hand and back at me. He tries to pull his scarf over his face, but I can still see him blush.

"T-That is enough, I understimated you, human. No, you're no mere human, you're more akin to a lurker of the dark realm! Such powerful fiends!"

Should I take that as a compliment?

Gundam starts reciting words in a language I can't understand.

"It is done."

"..." He hasn't noticed yet? "Gundam, my hand."

"Such strenuous ritual has let me with no energies to confront the coming Armageddon, I shall continue to ask you to lend me your power."

I guess that's his way of saying he wants to keep holding hands.

Until our time in that dream was over, he never let go of me.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't make Gundam so over the top like in the games, so I settled for this. lol For some reason, my Love Hotel stories are always very short, sorry about that.


End file.
